The Hunger Games Twilight Parody
by mellarkhutch12
Summary: Katniss, Peeta and Gale are sent to discover a hidden small town called 'Forks' where they meet new friends such as Edward, Bella and Jacob. **PARODY


**Hey everyone :) I'm excited to upload my first fanfic every- a twilight and hunger games parody. I just wanted to let you know- that I love both book/movies a lot, and I am not in any way trying to offend anyone! I do make fun of peeta a lot, but I am 100% team peeta! This takes place in no specific book- but it's kinda like Katniss and Peeta never went into the games- but they still know each other. So I hope you enjoy, and please review! It would make my day :)**

**-Mellarkhutch12**

**Katniss POV**

I sit in science class half asleep until Peeta- who sits directly behind me, taps me with his pale gross finger. "Kataroo. Psstttt. Kataroooo. I have to ask you something." he loudly whispers. No matter how many times I ask Peeta not to call me 'Kataroo' he says he can't help it, then giggles. "Pssstttt. Katniss, I really have to ask you something. It's really importantttt. Pssttt Kata-" I stop him short.

"What do you want?" I ask hoping our teacher ' ' doesn't hear.

"I dropped my pencil." he says. "It's under your chair." I look under my chair and there is no pencil.

"There's no pencil, Peeta." I tell him, rolling my eyes. "If you can't find it, use another."

"I don't have another." he says. I groan and hand him one.

"I don't want this onnneee. The one I lost was specialer then this onee!" he says with a whine that sounds like a 3 year old. Specialer?

"How? It's a pencil." I tell him.

"But this one was really super duper with a cherry on top, cute. It had my name on iiittt." he tells me. I know if I didn't find his stupid pencil, I would never hear the end of it. So I take a regular #2 pencil and write Peeta on it then place it on the floor.

"I found it!" I say picking it back up. His face lights up.

"THIS IS THE ONE. THIS IS MY PENCIL!" he screams. Mr. Snub, has been convinced that Peeta has had problems, since freshman year. Mr. Snub sighs and starts crying. Mr. Snub cries a lot.

"What are you doing?" asks Gale to Mr. Snub. He continues to cry.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't handle that sack of peppiness anymore." he says pointing to Peeta. Peeta awkwardly smiles because everyone is looking at him. Then he realizes that he made the teacher cry.

"Wait a second…am _I_ the sack of peppiness?" he asks.

"Can't you just move to China or something?" asks Mr. Snub, drying his tears. Peeta giggles then starts humming One Direction. He doesn't realize we are 100% serious.

The bell rings and everyone lurches for the door. "Wait! Katniss and Peeta stay behind." he says. I groan and fall on the floor in sorrow. I can't stand another moment with Peeta.

"KK." says Peeta with excitement.

"I hate you, Peeta." I say. He giggles. He will never be offended by that because he always thinks I'm kidding.

"Now, take a seat." Mr. Snub says trying to be dramatic. I sit down and Peeta takes his seat and moves it super close to me. Did I mention he has had a crush on me since we were 5? And all because I volunteered to sing at some music thing, so he thought I was- 'original'. "So, do you guys know about that coordinate plan I've been working on?" he says. I nod even though I have no clue what he's talking about.

"Yep! You mean the one where you are seeking out to find the coordinates of the hidden town called 'Forks' that no one thinks exists?" says Peeta. He nods.

"Yeah, that. Well, I found out after years of research, that these are the coordinates to find Forks." he hands me and Peeta a piece of paper with numbers on it. "And I calculated to be right next to district 11." he says.

"Why are you telling_ us_ this?" I ask. He smirks.

"I want you two, as project buddies, to go find 'Forks' and report back to me." he says. I freeze. Everything in the world goes slo-mo. The last thing I see is Peeta, in slow motion, jumping up and down in excitement, before I faint.

When I wake up, Peeta is all up in my face. "Get off of me!" I shout. " THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. I WILL PAY YOU MONEY. I'LL TRADE YOU MY SISTER. JUST DON'T MAKE ME GO TO FORKS WITH PEETA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He leans in closer to me and whispers, "I just need a few weeks of class without Peeta, and you're the only one who can contain him." he says. I shake my head.

"no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Just no. No way in hell- you couldn't pay me $1000 dollars." I tell him, gathering my things.

"What if I gave you $50?" he says holding it out. I stare at it and take the money.

"Fine. But only cause it means time off from school." I tell him.

"Sweet. Now you guys leave tomorrow."

"How long are we supposed to stay?" I ask.

"Well, just do a little research and note taking on the town…and I was thinking about…3…maybe 4…months." he says quietly. Peeta starts singing, whatever song it is that Peeta sings, and I let out a big scream and make Mr. Snub give me $100 more.

"Here's a cute little map I made up." he says handing it to me. "Just grab a ticket into district 11 and follow this map." he tells us. I groan and look at Peeta. He gives me an awkward smile.

"Peeta, listen. We are going to do what I say, when I say it, and how I say it. Are we clear?" He smiles and nods even though I know he's in his own little world.

"Clear as a crystal clear lake that's so clear that I can see my reflection in it, and I can see my pretty face that has a little freckle below my nose." he says pointing to the freckle that doesn't exist. He leans in close to me and whispers, "We can be more then project buddies if you want." he winks before I tell him to just walk away.

"Meet at the train station tomorrow at 10 am." I say. He nods and skips out of the room with his tshirt that says 'Me and school have one thing in common: Class'.

I step out into the hall and I hear Peeta telling everyone we know that him and I are going on an adventure together. Gale comes up behind me and shakes his head.

"Why would you agree to go on an adventure with Peeta?" he asks. I hold out the 50 dollar bill. "Ohh. I see."

"And it's for 3 months." I tell him. His eyes widen.

"Hahahahhahahahaha- sucks for you." he taunts, then walks away.

"Why don't you come with us?" I shout, so Peeta could hear. Peeta whips his head around.

"YES! GALE, OMG, YOU MUST COME ON OUR ADVENTURE." Peeta exclaims. Peeta likes inviting Gale to places for two reasons. One, because he likes making lame comebacks at him. Two, it makes him feel more popular when he invites people places.

"No, no. I…can't. I have to um…get food for my brothers! Yes, they will die of starvation if I'm not here." Gale says.

"No problemo, my family can make your family bread and such! Instead of that animal stuff. I swear it, sometimes I feel like you guys are savages." Peeta offers. Gale hangs his head knowing there's no way out of this.

"Alright, Peeta. I'm just going to lay it out to you straight. I really don't like your presence." Gale tells me. Peeta giggles. "And never wear that shirt again."

"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me, beyotch." Peeta says smacking his own butt and walking away.

"Meet us tomorrow at the train station at 10 am. Let know that you're coming. At least we get to miss school." I tell him walking away. I know I will pay for this sometime in the future, but it's worth it.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up at 8:30 am to start getting ready for our adventure that starts at 10:00 am. "Wake up in the morning feeling like P- diddy- grab my glasses-" I am interrupted my rude family members.

"SHUT YOUR FACE, PEETA." They all scream at once. My two brothers, Tim and Jim seem to get annoyed easily and have these cray cray mood swings. I always thought that they were just on there menstrual cycles, until I found out only girls get those. But it's whatever because I'm the favorite child.

"I'm walking on sunshineee. WOAAAHHH. I'm walking on sun-"

"YOUR VOICE MAKES ME WANT TO PUNCH BABIES." Tim shouts. Tim's the oldest.

"WELL YOU SHOULD ALL START BEING NICE TO ME BECAUSE AT 10 O CLOCK I'M OUT OF HERE." I shout. I hear cheers from down stairs and my parents room. I packed pretty much my whole wardrobe and some food…and drinks…and board games…and a guitar…and some lotions…and my satchel…and my hair gel…and band aids…and my trophy's…and some crayons…and everything else in my room. I pack light.


End file.
